


Hunt or be Hunted

by novaiya



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaiya/pseuds/novaiya
Summary: You’ve tried, time and time again to flirt with Pearson, but it seems that all your advances went right over his head. Maybe some time alone while hunting will bring the two of you closer? Unfortunately, your outting took a completely different turn.
Relationships: Simon Pearson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hunt or be Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t even ask. I don’t know, man, I really don’t. This just poured out of me in one go. I don’t know what to tell you, I’m just a vessel for these words.

The first thing you felt when you woke up was the smell of stew; a mix of meat, vegetables and herbs. It was the smell that always lingered around the camp, one that you woke up to and often went to bed with. It’s a smell that brought you comfort, for it indicated that there’s enough provision, everyone’s fed and maybe, just maybe you were going to be alright.

Pearson, the resident chef, was by the provision wagon, preparing all the necessary ingredients for the next meal. 

You got up from your cot, stretching your body by reaching towards the sun with your hands, and started getting yourself ready for the day.

“Good morning, miss,” Pearson said.

“Good morning, Pearson,” you returned with a smile, fresh cup of coffee in your hand. You stood by where the pot was, watching Pearson as he stirred all the ingredients together. It was just you and him there. The rest of the ladies have long finished their coffees and have started on their daily tasks. 

“How’s the stew coming along?” you said.

“It’s alright,” he said before stopping stirring the stew. “Could be better with some meat. Boys haven’t been bringing much lately.”

You nodded your head, humming in agreement before an idea popped in your head.

“Well, maybe we can bring some?” you said, looking sheepishly at Pearson, holding the cup of coffee tightly against your chest. You were thankful that no one was around; they would probably laugh or smirk at your shy attempt at Pearson. Some of them already knew about your little crush, and would often poke fun at you about it.

“I saw a few deers roaming around not far off. We could probably bring a couple right in time for dinner,” you finished.

Pearson thought for a second before nodding his head and standing up. “Sounds like a good idea,” he said. “I’m gonna see if anyone else wants to join.”

“No!” you exclaimed rather abruptly, making Pearson tilt his head at you. You brought your voice down, speaking again, “We might scare them off if there’s too many of us. Better we go alone, just the two of us.”

“Uh, sure,” Pearson said, still eyeing you warily.

Pearson wouldn’t know what flirting is even if it died in his bed. You’ve tried, time and time again, to steal some alone time with him, asking him to go on a walk around the woods, or go into town to replenish some supplies. He would happily agree, and bring any and everyone along. “The more the merrier,” he would say. It seemed like he didn’t understand that your outings weren’t supposed to be a morale building activity for the entire camp.

Like now; you didn’t care about hunting deers, hell, you barely knew how to hunt. Your forte was your beauty and your mouth. You could talk anyone into giving you anything, poor prey too enticed with your beauty to tell you no.

Pearson was waiting for you by his horse when you finished getting ready. The two of you mounted up your horses, and left the camp, heading west where you often spotted deers roaming around.

You took out your bow and arrow and got into a crouched position, slowly approaching the group of deers by the shore, Pearson with his own bow and arrow two steps ahead of you.

“Wait,” he said, extending out his hand to stop you.

You looked at him with a puzzled expression before you saw where he was looking. A few men, O’Driscolls by the look of them, drove by on their horses before stopping. They were looking around, as if tracking something or someone.

“I’m telling you I’ve seen them around here,” one of them said. 

“Well, where are they?”

“Their camp can’t be too far, I’ve seen a bunch of them hunt around this area.”

“Dismount, let’s look around.”

The three men jumped off their horses before walking around, looking around at trees, grass and the road, hoping to see something that’ll help them catch your track. 

You and Pearson hid behind a tree, the shadow from it and a small bush hiding you well enough. Your heart was beating hard against your chest and your breathing was coming out in uneven, short bursts. You left your guns on your horse, not expecting to need them, only bow and arrow in your hand. The touch of Pearson’s hand on your arm brought you out of your thoughts. He smiled at you. He too was nervous, but he didn’t show it, trying to calm you down instead, and it surprisingly worked. You felt safer with his touch, his smile calming down your beating heart. You wanted to reach out, touch his hand, but you lost your balance, falling down on your butt.

“There!” one of the O’Driscolls screamed out, pointing to where you were hidden, your fall making enough noise to alert them.

“Shit,” Pearson said before the two of you got up and ran deeper into the woods. You could hear the O’Driscolls not far behind. Pearson took out his revolver and turned back towards them, shooting back at them. He shot one of them in the neck, the poor scum holding onto the wound as the blood shot out of him. You hid behind a rock before peaking out, bow and arrow in your hand. You saw one of them hiding behind a tree, revolver in his hand, and took your shot, your arrow penetrating his chest.

You didn’t see any more of them, so you got up from your hiding spot, looking around and seeing Pearson crouched by a tree, looking around. 

You were about to call out his name when you were pushed face down into the ground, your breath knocked out of you. You started fighting back, squirming under the perpetrator. He turned your over, and tried pointing his revolver at your head, but you were wiggling so much that he couldn’t get a straight aim. He hit you in the face, the impact instantly making your ears ring and a taste of blood hit your tongue. He finally pointed his revolver at you, the cold barrel right against your forehead. You closed your eyes, getting ready for the fateful shot, but it didn’t come. You felt the weight of the man fall from you and you opened your eyes. He was lying to the side of you, knife sticking out of his neck, his eyes open and glossy. You looked up, seeing Pearson standing next to you, breathing heavily. He gave you a hand, helping you up to your feet. You both looked around, silent for a moment as you surveyed your surroundings. 

“You got something,” Pearson said as he reached out with his hand, wiping off the blood from your nose.

“Thank you.”

“Told you we should’ve brought more people along, it can be dangerous around-“

You didn’t let him finish, sighing in exhaustion.

“My lord, Pearson,” you said, “do you really not understand? I don’t care about the deer, or hunting, I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Pearson kept quiet for a moment, blinking at you. You could practically hear gears turning in his head.

“Are you… serious?”

“Yes, I am.”

In that moment, Person remembered every occasion where you seemed much nicer to him than you usually were to other camp members. He remembered how often you would spend your time by his wagon, chatting with him while he prepared stew, how you would laugh at his jokes that even he himself thought weren’t really funny. 

He never thought that it meant something more. You were a beautiful woman, probably the most beautiful he has ever seen, in both your features and your soul. He never allowed himself to even think you might be interested in him.

Your hand against his cheek pulled him out of his thoughts. You were looking up at him, your eyes asking a silent question as you stood on your toes, bringing your face closer to his.

You could feel his breath on your lips, a mix between thyme or oregano. Slowly, you pressed your lips against his. He didn’t respond for a moment, too shocked to react. You were about to pull away when he placed a hand on your hip, kissing you back. One of your hands reached behind his head, twisting your fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. 

The two of you quickly broke away when you heard hoofbeats approaching. You got your bow and arrow ready, and Pearson took out his knife from the dead O’Driscoll. You were about to shoot when you saw a figure coming out of the bushes, but instantly lowered your bow when you saw that it was Lenny.

“You guys alright,” he said. “We heard shots all the way from camp.” Lenny looked around, seeing the bodies of dead O’Driscolls. “I guess you guys got it all covered,” he said with a smirk. 

You looked at Pearson, a smile on your lips. “Yes we did.” 

“You guys should go back to camp, Arthur and Charles are on their way, they’ll clean this up.” 

You nodded your head, taking Pearson’s hand in yours and walking back to your horses, leaving confused Lenny behind, murmuring to himself “What the…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @ novaiya.tumblr.com for more RDR2 content.


End file.
